


私人占有 1

by sweetlilyko



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlilyko/pseuds/sweetlilyko
Summary: “不要一来就喝长岛冰茶，容易喝醉。”男人微笑，将长岛冰茶从李龙馥面前端开，把龙舌兰日出放在他面前“夜还长。”
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	私人占有 1

-

和黄铉辰分手之后，李龙馥当天就踏上机场路，回澳洲，行李箱里只带了一些衣服，独自一个人。抵达悉尼时，悉尼正是傍晚。李龙馥到了预定的酒店，换了一身衣服就到了他离开澳洲之前最爱去的那家酒吧。

分手是和他交往了五年的黄铉辰提的，原因是什么，李龙馥没有心情听。不过确实可能是到了时候——开始厌倦的时候。两个人从半年前开始分居，表面是因为工作异地，实际的原因，彼此心里都很清楚。开始的时候还经常见面，心情好的时候还做爱，但是近半个月，两个人话都没有说几句。

一边听着黄铉辰在电话那头说着，一边敷衍应付着并在电脑上搜索机票。当初从悉尼到首尔是因为黄铉辰，李龙馥和父母出柜遭到反对之后，李龙馥和父母决裂，所以现在回到悉尼也无家可归。

“长岛冰茶。”

李龙馥坐在吧台前，打开从韩国登机到现在就一直没打开过的手机。黄铉辰的无数个电话，无数条消息，最新的一条是一个小时前“你去哪儿了，回我电话。”大概是去李龙馥的住处找他了吧，李龙馥在挂了那通分手电话的一个小时后就离开了住处。

李龙馥拨通了电话，李龙馥还没说话对面就开始说个没完，大概就是问去哪儿了怎么不回电话之类。

“黄铉辰，”李龙馥喝了一口酒保刚递给自己的酒“上一通电话说了分手，现在就别说那么多没用的。我没有在首尔。”

“那你在哪？我觉得我们需要再...”

“你别告诉我那通电话是你对我的试探。黄铉辰，我们不是小孩子了，你说了什么就是什么，不要后悔。”

“龙馥，求你了，是我错了，你在哪告诉我。”

李龙馥没有说话，喝了一口酒，旁边有几个人说着英语走过，电话那头也听到了声音。

“你回澳洲了？”

李龙馥挂了电话，然后再次关机。将手机倒扣在桌上就继续喝酒。

不一会儿，酒保递给他一杯酒，是一杯龙舌兰日出。

“那边那位先生给您点的。”

顺着酒保的手看过去，是一个看起来比较成熟的亚裔男人，穿着纯黑色的衬衫，香槟色微卷的短发，站在一个柱子前和另一个女人交谈着。似乎是注意到了自己这边的视线，那人和女人很快结束了对话，拿着一杯相同的龙舌兰日出向李龙馥走过来。

“不要一来就喝长岛冰茶，容易喝醉。”男人微笑，将长岛冰茶从李龙馥面前端开，把龙舌兰日出放在他面前“夜还长。”

“Felix.”李龙馥端起龙舌兰日出饮了一口。

“Chris.”男人倒是惊讶他和精致面容不太相符的洞穴低音“亚洲人？”

“韩裔。”

“好巧。”

李龙馥噗嗤笑出来。

“倒是也不用用这种方式搭讪。”

“我说真的。”男人立马从英语切换到韩语“你也可以叫我方灿。”

“李龙馥。”李龙馥手肘放在吧台上单手撑头看着他“但是你就叫我Felix就好，我也叫你Chris。”

方灿轻点了一下头。

“不过，为什么要请我喝酒？”

“能请漂亮的人喝酒是我的荣幸。”

李龙馥只是笑。

“狩猎？”

“能做我今晚的猎物吗？”

方灿在附近的酒店开了一间房。方灿洗澡的时候李龙馥正穿着浴袍擦头发，打开了手机，消息栏和在酒吧的情况差不多，李龙馥关了静音把手机扔在一旁，继续擦头发。

方灿出来的时候，李龙馥背靠在床头。方灿将他头上的毛巾取下来。

“可以帮我擦头发吗？”方灿问。

李龙馥拿过他另一只手里干的毛巾，方灿坐在床边，李龙馥移动到他背后，给他擦着头发。方灿注意到枕头旁的电话闪起光亮，都是来自同一个人的消息。

“我都很久没给我男朋友擦过头发了。”

“男朋友？”

“说错了，前男友，今天刚分手。”

“这就是你买醉的理由？”

“我刚到澳洲不到三个小时就遇到你了。”

“从首尔？”

“嗯。”

聊了几句有的没的，李龙馥把毛巾放到一旁，方灿就转身将李龙馥压在身下。

“可以接吻吗？”

李龙馥撑起头用嘴唇轻点了一下方灿的嘴唇，随即露出笑容。

“猎人做什么都可以。”

方灿的吻很温柔，舌头轻轻扫过李龙馥的贝齿后和李龙馥的舌纠缠在一起，之后轻轻吮吸李龙馥的嘴唇。空间里只听得见轻轻的喘息声。方灿单手解开了李龙馥的浴袍带，李龙馥脱开浴袍，也拉开了方灿的带子，方灿将两件浴袍扔到地毯上。

方灿的嘴唇一路向下，在李龙馥的脖子和胸膛留下不深不浅的印记，手轻轻套弄着李龙馥的挺立，李龙馥一只手抓着被单，一只手穿插在方灿的发丛，发出细碎的低音呻吟。

从囊袋到柱身再到冠头，方灿湿润的舌尖慢慢舔过，舌尖在冠头打转，又或是抵住马眼，惹得李龙馥不自觉挣扎。方灿抬头看李龙馥虚眯着眼睛，面颊潮红，笑了笑，将李龙馥的挺立含在嘴里吞吐。随着速度加快，李龙馥的呻吟越发急促，方灿刚松嘴，李龙馥就射了，喷了一点在方灿脸上。

方灿将李龙馥拉起来。

“你也要帮我。”

李龙馥的手伸向方灿下面，方灿却抬起他的下巴，指了指自己脸上的白色粘稠物。

“舔掉。”

李龙馥仍虚眯着眼睛，伸出舌头一点点舔掉。方灿看他现在的状态，下体感觉又粗了一圈。

“不明白你前男友为什么会放你走。”

方灿的手游走在李龙馥的背，李龙馥的手仍撸动着，舌尖舔到他的嘴角，又将他的嘴唇舔了一遍，方灿没有同他接吻，仿佛在等待他的回答。

“怎么？如果是你你也会厌倦我的。”

“有趣。”

方灿再次将李龙馥压在身下，从床头柜拿出套递给李龙馥，李龙馥起身撕开，帮他套上。

“你轻点，”李龙馥一边套一边撸动“最近腰不太好。”

方灿笑着用手顺着他还有些润的头发。

“知道了。”

说完方灿便扶着李龙馥的后脑勺，再次和李龙馥接吻，让李龙馥睡在床上。方灿结束了吻，伸手拿出润滑，挤在指腹，在李龙馥的穴口涂抹然后伸进去一根手指，抽插了一会儿就放进第二根，第三根。随着抽插速度和深度增加，李龙馥的呻吟越发急促，语气也越来越轻飘。

“Chris...进来...”

“那么骚吗？那么想被我操吗？”方灿的手指找到那点软肉，轻轻一摁，李龙馥的腰就不自觉向上挺，将方灿的手指绞得紧了些。“你放松一点，说点好听的话。”

“你...呃哈....想听什么...”

“为什么要问我，你说到位了我就进来。”

李龙馥思考以前和黄铉辰做爱的时候黄铉辰爱听的话。

“Chris哥哥...操我...用力操我...呃啊...”

还没等李龙馥说完，方灿一个挺身就进去到很深，让李龙馥惊叫出声，双腿缠上方灿的腰。

“你说你昨天的男朋友要是听见你这么说，他会不会飞到澳洲来把我杀了。”方灿瞥到李龙馥枕头旁的手机又亮了起来，是来电，名称和之前他看到的消息栏的备注是一样的。方灿开始浅浅抽插着，并拿起手机，接通了电话。

“龙馥，你怎么...”

“你是谁？”方灿问。

对方似乎听着声音不对。

“我是这个手机主人男朋友，这句话应该我问你吧？”

“啊，Felix男朋友啊...”方灿将手机放在他和李龙馥面对面的中间位置“Felix，他说他是你男朋友。”

“呃...给我..嗯啊！..呜..”

方灿故意突然一下重重插入，想必电话那头一定听到了李龙馥的呻吟。

方灿满意地抽插着，拿回电话，电话没有挂断。

“不好意思，Felix现在有点忙，可能没办法接你的电话。”

“你们在干什么！”对面似乎崩溃了“你在对他做什么？”

“做什么吗？嗯...”方灿看着身下似乎并不关心这件事的李龙馥，勾起嘴角“做你和他以前经常做的事情。”

方灿把电话挂断了，将手机也扔到地毯上。

“Felix，你不应该抢手机和他解释吗？”方灿俯下身，吻着他的嘴角，李龙馥口中的热气就扑在他脸颊。

“解释什么...难道我还能说我被...强暴了快...来救我吗？”

“你真的挺有趣。”

一边抽插着一边将手覆上李龙馥此时又抬头的挺立，快速撸动着，抽插也不自觉加快。

“慢点Chris...慢一点呜...”

“慢？”方灿停止了动作“这样吗？”

李龙馥像是撒娇一样摸了摸在自己下体的那只手。

“嗯？”方灿装蒜。

“Chris哥哥，操我，把lix操死在..啊！哈啊...”

方灿觉得这要是都能忍真的不算男人。

整个房间能听到交合处撞击出的拍打声，方灿的喘息，李龙馥的娇喘呻吟。

“我要射...嗯..让我射...”李龙馥在晃动中摸到方灿堵住顶端眼口的方灿的手“哥哥...哈啊...我受不了了...”

方灿松开了手，李龙馥一阵抽动，射在了方灿腹肌。李龙馥正在大喘气的时候，方灿在他后穴地抽插也加快了速度。

“你这哥哥还叫得挺好听。”

“喜欢吗...”

“这样叫过别人吗？除了你那男朋友。”

“除了男朋友之外...上床...你是第一个。”

这倒是方灿没有想到的。他以为李龙馥这么爽快答应是因为这样的事情做过不少，结果居然是第一次吗。想着方灿越发兴奋，不自觉加重了抽插，李龙馥抓着被单的手揪更紧。方灿拉起李龙馥纤细的腿，自己冲撞得更加深入。

此时此刻李龙馥意乱情迷的样子对方灿来说比春药更加让他兴奋着迷。随着李龙馥的声音越发情欲变尖，方灿很快就射了。

方灿压在大口呼吸的李龙馥身上，同李龙馥接吻。

“还想多听几次，你叫我哥哥。”

第二天早上李龙馥醒来的时候，李龙馥靠在方灿胸膛，方灿正抱着他，睡得很安稳的样子。昨晚不知道做了多少次，李龙馥只觉得喉咙干，动一下都能感觉到全身酸痛。

李龙馥开始思考黄铉辰那边该怎么解释。虽然说是已经分手的恋人，但是刚分手没多久就和另一个人上床，还被他听到了“直播”。以黄铉辰的性子真的能把方灿杀了都说不定。

似乎是感受到怀里人的动静，方灿的手顺着李龙馥的脊梁骨轻轻抚摸着。

“Chirs，把我的手机递给我。”

方灿翻身在地上摸索着手机，找到之后递给李龙馥。

“打给你男友？”方灿又回到刚才的姿势。

“前男友。”

李龙馥看着又是一大串未读未接，然后回拨回去，对面很快就接起来了。

“黄铉辰。”

“龙馥...”

两人的声音都有些沙哑，但是原因各不相同。李龙馥叹了一口气，方灿轻轻地顺着他的脊背。

“昨天晚上我和别人上床了。”李龙馥看着方灿，方灿浅笑着吻了他的眼睛“也是他接的你的电话。”

“为什么...”

“你说了分手，分手了之后，我这样也不算越轨吧？”

李龙馥听到黄铉辰在哭，他承认昨晚他只是冲动才答应方灿做爱，归根结底还是黄铉辰对他的试探让他感到愤怒。毕竟作为黄铉辰的男友生活了五年，清醒之后他心里也不好受。

“龙馥...你回来我求求你了...”

“我怎么回来？”李龙馥感觉下面又被握住，皱眉看着方灿，方灿没有看他，在他套弄着，亲吻着李龙馥的锁骨。“我已经辞职了，那边的房子我打算过段时间处理掉。”

“你早就计划好了是吗？你早就计划好要离开我了是吗？”

“别想多，我还真的...没有。”

李龙馥拍了一下正在啃食他胸前突起的方灿的背，方灿发出疑惑的“唔”的一声。电话那头听到了。

“李龙馥，你怎么能这样对我？”

“我怎样对你了？提分手的是你，分手之后还要来管我的也是你，你以为我不知道是你主动申请调走的吗？我倒是想问你你为什么要这样对我唔....”

嘴巴被方灿的唇堵住，方灿的舌头很快伸了进去，手上套弄的动作也开始变快，李龙馥忍住发出暧昧的声音。

“我只想给我们两个冷静的时间，我只是交换一个月，我马上就调回来了，是我做错了，我们重新开始可以吗？”

李龙馥没有说什么直接挂断了电话，然后不再忍耐，发出细碎的呻吟声。

“要复合吗？和你的前男友。”方灿舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“不知道，也许会吧嗯...”

在方灿的套弄下，李龙馥不一会儿就射了。

“我再抱你去洗个澡吧。”

“洗澡可以，别像昨天一样在浴缸里做，我腰疼。”  



End file.
